Извращённая Тётя
by cooltimka
Summary: Harry\Petunia Во время летних каникул тётя Петуния показывает себя с неожиданной стороны.


Извращённая Тётя.

Глава 1.

Была середина дня аномально жаркого лета. Тисовая улица была окутана тишиной, не свойственной в это время дня. Не было гула проезжающих автомобилей или веселого детского крика. Жители Литтл Уингингапопрятались в своих домах в надежде спрятаться от невыносимой жары. Все кроме мальчика-подростка, лежавшего на спине, на клумбе возле дома №4.

Этот черноволосый мальчик в очках сильно прибавил в росте за время летних каникул. На нем были одеты: рваные, мешковатые джинсы, вылинявшая футболка и старые кеды с отпадающей подошвой. Такой вид не придавал ему привлекательности в глазах соседей, свято веривших, что ношение плохой одежды является уголовно-наказуемым деянием. К счастью большой куст гортензии скрывал его от их осуждающих глаз.

Гарри считал, что идея спрятаться здесь была удачной. В это время дядя Вернон был еще на работе, а его кузен Дадли был якобы на чаепитие у Полукиссов. Желание остаться наедине со своей тетей у подростка не было. Он не хотел выслушивать её беспричинные придирки или получить тяжелую работу по дому.

Через полуоткрытые веки парень лениво глядел на почти безоблачное небо, предаваясь невеселым мыслям. Прошло две с половиной недели с начало каникул, и он не получил ни одного слова от своих друзей. Он посылал им письма совой, но Хедвиг всегда возвращалась с пустыми когтями. Гарри желал узнать, что происходить в волшебном мире, так как Ежедневный Пророк был бесполезен. Не было никаких новостей на страницах газеты о возвращение Волдеморта. Три дня назад Гарри снова послал свою сову Хедвиг к Гермионе, намереваясь получить ответ, почему они молчать.

Но сова не вернулась. С тех пор подростка одолевали мрачные раздумья. Сову подарил Хагрид на день рождение четыре года назад. Гарри считал Хедвиг своим другом, не смотря на то, что она была всего лишь питомцем – она каким-то волшебным образом скрашивала его дни одиночество на Тисовой улице. Сова умела подержать его, и больно кусала за ухо, когда парень совсем раскисал.

- Поттер, - послышался крик тёти Петунии из открытого настежь окна, – что ты здесь делаешь под окном? А ну марш в дом!

Выпучив глаза, Гарри уставился на окно, из которого выглядывала тётя Петуния. Её черты лица исказил гнев, а голубые глаза блестели странным, внутренним огнем. Странно…Его родственники никого не назвали его по имени или фамилии.

- Что разлегся мерзкий мальчишка? Быстро на кухню! – крикнула тётя Петуния и плотно поджала губы.

Очнувшись от ступора, Гарри резко вскочив, быстро побежал в дом. Петуния высунула голову из окна, огляделась по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли поблизости соседей. Удовлетворившись проверкой, она закрыла окно и задвинула шторы. После чего женщина твердым походкой пошла на кухню. Глаза её горели безудержной решимостью, свойственной только Гриффиндорцам. Мимолетная улыбка мелькнула на её устах, как у голодной львицы, поймавшей антилопу.

Гарри остановился на крыльце перед дверью. Его сердце бешено колотилось от короткой пробежки. Он задумался, что опять не так? Снова работа по дома или в саду? Качнув головой, как бы встряхивая мысли, он вошел в дом. Лучше поторопиться, не стоит злить тётю.

Войдя на кухню, он застыл в ожидание около холодильника. В центре кухни возле стола с задвинутыми стульями, скрестив руки на груди, стояла тётя Петуния. Женщине было тридцать семь лет, она была худой, и не высокого роста. Примерно метр шестьдесят. Петуния была одета в желтый сарафан на бретельках, подол платья закрывал коленки. Её волосы цвета спелой пшеницы было коротко пострижены. Кажется, такую прическу магглы называли каре. На лице был легкий макияж, скрывающий возрастные морщинки. Черты худого лица были строги: скулы затянуты, губы плотно поджаты, голубые глаза прищурены, невольно напоминая ему о профессоре МакГонагалл.

- Пойди ко мне, мальчик, - строго, сказала Петуния.

Сделав пару шагов, подросток встал напротив Петунии и удивился. Они были одинакового роста. Тётя замахнулось рукой, и Гарри невольно зажмурился, думая что, она ударить его. Но боль так и не пришла. Открыв глаза, Гарри обомлел. Его тётя – сестра его матери, сидела на коленях, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень, не дающий мешковатым джинсам упасть.

- Что ты делаешь? – чуть ли не пропищал Гарри, толкая руки женщины в стороны от ремня.

- Я хочу проверить себя, - прошептала Петуния.

- П-проверить? – заикаясь, переспросил Гарри.

- Да, - сказала тётя, подняв голову. Его сердце ёкнуло. Влажные глаза Петунии блестели, напоминая ему о больших сапфирах, которые он видел в Гринготсе.

- Вернон не прикасался ко мне вот уже десять лет. Я хочу проверить себя. Так ли я желанна, как женщина, как была раньше?

- Но мы не можем! – Воскликнул Гарри. – Мы родственники. Ты сестра моей матери!

- Чушь, - фыркнула тётя Петуния, - Я подслушала разговор мой сестры с Джеймсом, - на имени «Джеймс» тон Петуния принял озлобленный характер. Не смотря на то, что её сестра мертва уже тринадцать лет, женщина все еще сильно ревновала, что её сестричке достался такой милый красавчик. Вздохнув и выдохнув, тётя продолжила: - Они говорили, что ваш ненормальный род занимаетесь такими вещами.

Гарри хотел выкрикнуть, что это наглая ложь. Что близкородственными скрещиваниями занимаются только чистокровные фанатики, такие Крэбы, Гойлы и Малфои. Он хотел заорать на всю силу легких, что все чистокровные - выродки, и таким, как они, он не будет. Но промолчал.

- Пожалуйста, Гарри, - умоляюще, попросила тётя Петуния, по её щеке скатилась одинокая слезинка, - я обещаю, что больше не буду к тебе плохо относиться. Ты можешь питаться, когда захочешь, и я не буду нагружать тебя тяжелой работой по дому и саду.

Гарри не ответил. Черт, он был долбанным героем. Плачущие женщины были его тайной слабостью. Он просто не мог им отказать. Мысль о помощи бедной тёти Петунии вступила в противоречие с мыслью о неправильности инцеста. Разум парня парализовало.

Подросток стоял, как вкопанный ничего не предпринимая. Свет разума покинул глаза. Понимая, что Гарри не будет ей противодействовать – она приступила к акту. Разобравшись с ремнем, Петуния спустила джинсы, потом избавилась от трусов, выявляя гордость Поттера. Аккуратно взяв пальчиками правой руки член парня, она начала ласкать его. Левая рука скрылась под подолом платья, начав ласкать нежные свои лепестки. Гарри быстро принял боевое положение.

Поудобнее обходив мужество подростка, она начла нежно водить ладошкой вдоль ствола. Поддавшись странному порыву, Петуния приблизила своё лицо к паху. Женщина зачарованно наблюдала, как розовая головка члена то исчезала, то появлялась под ладошкой. Остановив ласку, тётя подула на аппетитную головку члена. Теплый порыв дыхания окутал мужество Гарри. Не смотря на то, что разум парня был в ступоре, он краем сознания осознавал происходящие. Послышался стон парня.

Улыбнувшись, она обхватила головку губами и начала её сосать, как леденец. Звуки причмокивания наполнили кухню. Немного посовав, она глубоко заглотнула член Гарри. Захлебнувшись, она повторила действие. Кончик парня уперся в узкое горлышка, даря ему неземное наслаждение. Разум подростка все еще прибивал в ступоре. Но он все равно бы не знал, что тётя Петуния демонстрирует редкий навык. Навык, который приходить только с большим опытом.

После нескольких минут ласки Гарри начал медленно приходить в себя. Петуния закончила оральную ласку. Встала на ноги. Со скрипом вытянула стул из-под стола и толкнула ладошкой в грудь парня. Гарри поддался назад, плюхнувшись, голой попой на стул.

Разведя ноги, Петуния задрала левой рукой подол желтого сарафана на талию. Глаза Гарри комично расширились, как у мультяшного персонажа. На женщине не было трусиков. Мягкий пушок светлых волос обрамлял её женственность. Несколько бусинок влаги прочертили мокрые дорожки на внутренних сторонах бедер. Фактически это было первой раз, когда он видел вблизи, чью ту пизду. Конечно, живя в общежитие с пятью подростками можно было многое узнать в плане девушек и секса. Особенно из тех журналов «PlayWitch», которые Симус тайно провозил в Хогвартс. На страницах журнала было очень много оживленных фотографий симпатичных волшебниц и ведьмочек. Фавориткой Поттера была немецкая ведьма по имени Брунгильда. Настоящее это имя или нет – он не знал. Но она не раз посещала его подростковые мечты. И просыпаюсь утром, он не раз замечал, что трусы были мокрые от спермы.

Взгляд Гарри скользнул по узким бедрам женщины. Неожиданно он заметил родимое пятно в форме сердечка на левом бедре. Точно такое же было у него. Оно невольно напомнило ему о неправильности ситуации, в которой он оказался. Подросток хотел было запротестовать, но было уже поздно. Петуния села ему на колени. Чуть приподнявшись, она схватила правой рукой член подростка, несколько раз провела головкой по своим влажным губкам и окончательно села. Обслюнявленная головка легко вошла в мокрое от соков влагалище.

- Ох, - блаженно, выдохнула Петуния и замерла, приспосабливаясь к новому размеру

«О да» - мысленно согласился Гарри Поттер. Мозг подростка наводнила новая информация: было узко, мокро, горячо и самое, самое главное ему было очень хорошо. Желание сопротивляется, волшебным образом пропало

Закрыв глаза, Петуния неподвижно сидела на коленях племянника, чувствуя, как член Гарри заполнил её, растянув все её внутренние складки. Последний раз она занималась сексом десять лет назад. Ей понадобиться время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому размеру - мерзкий мальчишка был значительно больше Вернона. Посчитав, что она достаточно растянулась, немедленно ринулась к действию. Положив руки на плечи племянника, Петуния начала медленно подниматься и опускаться, стараясь не причинить себе излишнюю боль. Знакомое тягучее ощущение появилось внизу живота, которое она не чувствовала вот уже более десяти лет. Искорки наслаждения вспыхивали в голове. Она тяжело задышала и начало слегка постанывать.

Разум Гарри был переполнен новыми ощущениями: Петуния была очень узкой и мокрой. Он чувствовал, как её стенки влагалища приятно ласкают его головку член. Волны сексуальной энергии прокатывались по всему телу. Тётя сделала еще несколько ритмичных движений попкой, и парень, протяжно застонав и задрожав всем телом, кончил в киску женщины, не выдержав наплыва новых ощущений. Тело подростка расслабилось, а разум плыл в послеоргазменой дымке.

-Тц, - разочарованно, цокнуло Петуния, чувствуя, как Гарри излился в ней и уже стал опадать. Она не винила его. Ведь он был всего лишь неопытным подросток и это был, судя по всему, его первый раз. Встав с колен племянника, она почувствовала, как сперма потекла из киски вниз по бедру.

Петуния еще не была удовлетворена. Она присела на колени, нежно взяла пальчиками головку члена и начала её обсасывать. Гарри дёрнулся – головка члена была очень чувствительна после первого оргазма. Женщина застонала от наслаждения. Вкус спермы смешанный с её соками был восхитительным. В отличие от горько вкуса Вернона, вкус Гарри был сладок.

«Возможно это какая-то особенность тех ненормальных уродов, - удивленно, подумала Петуния».

Впрочем, она не жаловалась. Петуния собиралась насладиться своим племянником и вновь почувствовать себя женщиной. Даже если это будет с её мерзким племянником. Первостепенная задача вернуть коня в боевое положение.

Член подростка все еще понурено лежал, и женщина решила вспомнить несколько старых трюков. Обсосав и почистив член от смешанных соков, она принялась лизать его яички. Сначала облизала правое яичко, потом перешла к левому. Смазав слюной палец левой руки, Петуния мерзко ухмыльнулась, она просунула руку между ног Гарри, находя задний проход, а провой рукой начала нежно поглаживать ладошкой член.

- Арргх, - дернулся Гарри от боли в заднем проходе, не заметив хитрых манипуляций тёти.

Петуния стимулировала простату пальчиком, продолжая обсасывать яички и поглаживать член. Член Гарри начал дергаться, постепенно принимая боевое положение. Покончив с яичками, она начала усердно сосать мужественность парня, обхватив член правой рукой у основания. Тётя несколько раз провела языком вдоль ствола, особенно тщательно лаская языком уздечку. После не хитрых манипуляций женщины, мужество племянника было готов к соитию. Петуния развернулась спиной к Гарри, раздвинула ноги и села ему на колени. Чуть пристав на цыпочках она ввела полной энергии член в похотливую пещерку.

- Ох, - одновременно, простонали племянник и тётя.

Петуния размеренно поднималась и опускалась, чувствуя, как вздувшийся венами член племянника раздвигает её внутренние складки. Женщина начала стонать, наконец-то получая наслаждение. Внизу живот стало очень приятно. Волны наслаждения начали накатывать на неё.

Кухня была наполнена звуками шлепков, развратными стонами женщины и чавканьем мокрой пизды.

В это время парень обрёл дар ясно мыслить.

«Какого черта? - подумал Гарри в отвращение»

Все это время родная тётя в наглую использовала его. Даже не спросив разрешения или какого-либо согласия. И самое главное он потерял девственность со своей тётей! С его обдолбанной родной тётей. Сестрой его матери!

Понимая, что ситуация безнадежная и терять нечего, Гарри решил насладиться по полной программе не доверяя своей тёте. Тряхнув головой и зарычав, подросток силой столкнул Петунию с его колен в сторону стола. Женщина оперлась локтями о стол, сексуально выпятив попку. Парень подошел к ней сзади и попытался пристроить своего дружка. После затянувшего мучения с поиском входа, он смог войти в её мокрую киску. Всё-таки это был его первый раз, нехватка опыта сказывалась. Взявшись руками за узкие бедра тёти, подросток начал двигаться в ней. Сладкие ощущения нахлынули на него; теплота, влажность, невероятная плотность её сладкой дырочки.

Поттер тяжело задышал, продолжая ритмичные движения бедрами. Голова Гарри кружилась от наслаждения. Неожиданно, он почувствовал порыв нежности к своей тете. Подросток обнял Петунию левой рукой за талию, притянув её к себе. Её спина коснулась его груди.

- О дааа, - гортанно простонала тётя Петуния. Сам того не понимая, он изменил угол проникновения. Головка члена стала попадать в самое сладкое место в её похотливой дырочке. Крепко сжав зубы, подавляя наслаждение, парень правой рукой скинул бретельки сарафана. Платье скатилось до пояса, обнажая её маленькие груди с заострёнными сосочками. На ней не было лифчика. Подросток принялся сжимать грудь и слегка пощипывал сосок. Он старался делать все нежно, не желая причинить её боль.

Так продолжалось несколько минут.

- АААА, - закричала Петуния, перегруженная ощущениями. Её тело затрясло, а пизда конвульсивно сжималась вокруг бойца Гарри.

- Умм, - замычал Гарри сквозь сжатые губы. Ощущение плотно обтянутой киски вокруг члена отравило подростка на небеса. Его мужество несколько раз дернулась в её мокрой пещерке, выпуская струи спермы в её матку. Парень вышел из неё и ошеломленно сел на стул, прикрыв веки.

Петуния развернулась. Платье было безнадёжно скомкано. Её щеки покраснели, а голубые глаза заволокла пелена наслаждения. Обнаженная грудь учащенно вздымалась, как после быстрого бега. По внутренней стороне бедра стекла сперма Поттера. Ей было все равно. После рождения Дадли - доктора сказали ей, что плод вызвал повреждения матки. Она потеряла способность к деторождению. Придя немного в себя, её взгляд упал на племянника.

Поттер расслабленно сидел, закрыв глаза. Его темные волосы были взъерошены, как после шторма в малом масштабе. Джинсы и трусы спущены до щиколоток. А поникший член марал стул спермой. Её стул, черт побери, в её идеальной кухне! Петуния невольно поджала губы и презрительно понюхала воздух. Пахло спермой и мускусным запахом её соков. Женщина гляну на циферблат электронных часов на холодильнике.

«Скоро вернётся Дадли, - подумала она, - нужно проветрить и почистить кухню, и заодно привести себя в порядок»

- Мальчик, - фыркнула тётя Петуния, - Иди в ванную и приведи себя в порядок.

Гарри открыл глаза. Нежность к тёте Петунии, как ветром сдуло. Заправив джинсы, он поплелся на второй этаж, не замечая, как тетя смотрит ему в спину. Мечтательная улыбка украсило её лицо.

Парень добрался до своей спальни и рухнул в постель, не желая принимать ванну. Гарри чувствовал слабость во всем теле. Все, что он хотел – это заснуть. А думать он будет потом. Да потом.


End file.
